


Flamenco Reunion

by Tlern467



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: Shirlai is back on the Source, gets to dance with Yugiri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flamenco Reunion

Flamenco Reunion 

The humid heat of Othard was a striking difference from the crisp dryness of the First. Here was home, as much as any place could be for Shirlai. 

She turned and saw Yugiri coming out from the Hingan partitions. Yugiri was radiant, well, always, but even more so tonight. Yugiri was not wearing her customary shinobi battle dress, but instead an outfit that could best be described as a fusion between Hingan and Doman fashion. A shimmering silk kimono that caught the yellow light of the nearby oil lamps like a sunset lovingly draped over her muscular frame. Thigh high boots with elegant Yanxian embroidery. An elegant whisperfine tunic of Doman design underneath the kimono. A shawl with the verdant colors of the Doman countryside. Paired with her outfit, her scales shimmered in the lamp light-she was a dragon of Doman legend. 

“My apologies,” Yugiri said and bowed. Shirlai smiled. It was just good to be here, away from the battlefield. More importantly, with her.   
“It is good to see you,” Yugiri said as she sat down close beside Shirlai. “I’ve missed you. It seems like an eternity since Ghimlyt...” she trailed off, fighting off tears. “And you’ve been busy as ever.” 

Shirlai nodded. Yugiri pushed her chair close until she could lean lightly against Shirlai. The two said nothing, there was no need. Shirlai gently wove her fingers through Yugiri’s hair. Yugiri closed her eyes and sighed, letting the tension clouding up her upper frame out in several puffs of air. 

In the distance, a fiddle played with the off beat harmony of a drum.   
“Promise me there’ll be more days like this?” Yugiri said.   
Shirlai smiled. “I promise.”   
Yugiri leaned in even more so. “Good.”  
Shirlai stopped stroking Yugiri’s hair after a time and put her arms around her. She buried her face in the rich black hair, closed her eyes. Yugiri’s hair smelled faintly of fresh tea leaves just after harvest.   
The music swelled and the two hummed softly to its insistent rhythm. A song of home, reunion. 

Eventually the music changed and Yugiri turned to look at Shirlai. Her blue eyes sparkled with the fire or mischief Shirlai had not seen since their days rescuing Raubahn from Halatali’s depths.

“Let’s dance,” Shirlai said.   
Yugiri chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.   
The two stood up and drifted toward the make shift dance floor. Fingers touched.   
Then the music swelled. Flamenco.   
Memories of her journey as a Dancer coursed through Shirlai’s mind.   
“Im told you’re a competent dancer. Let’s give them a show,” Yugiri said with that same mischievous grin that made Shirlai fall in love with her way back then.   
“Let’s.”   
And then the music took over. Shirlai answered your instinct and intuition alone. There was no stage, no lights, no crowd slowly amassing. Just the music, her memories and Yugiri.   
Their footsteps wove a tapestry of passion and energy. Their turns and loops demonstrated to Doma and all watching there was still life here worth fighting for. 

Shirlai did not know how long she was lost in the dance and the music, only that when the music fell away she was out of breath and laughing in relief. Yugiri as well.   
When they both caught their breath, the two stood and bowed to the assembled crowd and walked over to their seats.   
Yugiri gave her another peck on the cheek before they sat down.   
“Thank you,” Yugiri said quietly. 

Then the rest of the night they talked, holding each other’s hands. Shirlai told her about her ordeals in the First, how the Light almost turned her into one of those things. About Emet. Yugiri listened, never once breaking off staring into Shirlai’s hazel eyes.   
Yes, indeed. Shirlai was home.


End file.
